


Doctor Who Drabbles for Femslash Ficlets

by merryghoul



Series: Femslash Ficlets [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles for various Femslash Ficlets challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me rescues her chess board from the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Challenge #058 - game](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/79994.html)
> 
> Me/Clara.
> 
> Rating: General Audiences

Just before Me's reality bubble burst, she was able to save her chess set. Tossing the bird-shaped chess pieces and the board into a bag, she ran back into her TARDIS as the bubble shook and "burst."

Inside the TARDIS, Me put together her chess set again, laying the board on a table and carefully putting the bird-shaped chess pieces on the board. After she was done, she invited Clara to play chess with her.

Me liked playing chess in her reality bubble, but playing chess was more exciting when she was playing it with Clara in front of her.


	2. Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy isn't killing Clara, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Challenge #059 - naked](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/81890.html)
> 
> Clara/Missy.
> 
> Rating: Mature

Clara ran, expecting to be killed by Missy's device. Instead she felt air hitting her naked skin. Missy hadn't killed her with her device. She stripped her naked.

Clara stopped and faced Missy. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I'm thinking about killing you. I haven't made up my mind yet. I don't know if I want you to suffer for a long time or a short time."

Missy looked at Clara's body.

"This is your excuse to look at me naked, isn't it."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'm still figuring out how to kill you."


	3. Pictures of Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me collects pictures of Clara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Written for a remainder week for prompt #011 - faith.](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/84785.html)
> 
> Me/Clara (unrequited).
> 
> Rating: General Audiences

Me was still stuck on earth after her deal with Leonardo failed. But the Doctor gave her hope. Clara was still alive somewhere in time and space.

As Me gathered intelligence about the Doctor's whereabouts, avowing to keep Earth safe from him, she collected photos of Clara. Paintings, newspaper articles, Coal Hill School yearbooks—if it had Clara's face in it, she found it and kept it.

Me had no idea if she was ever going to see Clara again. But as long as Me knew Clara was still alive somewhere in time and space, she could keep her hopes up.


	4. A Ride in a Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song gets a ride in a familiar diner. (River's POV.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Written for a remainder week for prompt #016 - outsider point of view.](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/85088.html)
> 
> Clara/Me, River. (First person.)
> 
> Rating: General Audiences

I found my way to that American diner where Mum, Dad, the Doctor and I were talking about our plans at Lake Silencio again. Turned out the diner was actually a TARDIS. I remembered the woman in the blue waitress dress; her name was Clara. There was another woman with her; she called herself "Me." Me tried to get the TARDIS back into a typical TARDIS form, but Me couldn't undo the diner form. Clara told Me not to worry about it. Their TARDIS has been in that form ever since.

I needed a ride while my vortex manipulator was on the fritz. They let me ride with them. Clara offered me wine. The three of us shared it at one of the diner's booths.

Clara and Me were separated from each other for a while. Clara said "months;" Me said "centuries." I assume time separated them. They moved as if they couldn't bear to be separated from each other again.

Clara and Me implied they'd meet me later, earlier in their timelines and later in mine. They also knew the Doctor and made me promise not to tell him about them. "Spoilers," they said, their fingers to their lips.


	5. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still need to return to Gallifrey some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [challenge #63 - window](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/88255.html)
> 
> Clara/Me.
> 
> Rating: General Audiences

"You know, Clara, we should be heading back towards Gallifrey," Me said, looking out of the windows of their TARDIS, admiring the galaxy's stars.

Clara walked to where Me was. "I know." Clara also looked out at the stars. "You don't have to remind me."

"But I have to. The universe depends on your death. It's a fixed event. If I don't remind you every once in a while, we'll both forget."

"We haven't seen everything we wanted to see yet."

"But not yet," Me said. They kissed; when they were done, they both had wicked grins on their faces.


End file.
